Notre Dame
by FoxyBoxy
Summary: What if Belle used the Portal Book again before she left the castle? And had a midnight stroll with Beast? (BxB)
1. Outside Notre Dame

**Chapter 1**

The snow started to fall down gently. The castle gleamed in the light fog alongside its intimidating towers and gargoyles. The inside of the castle had a soft hum in it, almost like everything was working in synchronisation. The servants were doing their chores, the master of the castle was nowhere to be seen and the keeper of the library was reorganising the books she had recently borrowed for her research. She had considered asking for Plumette and the other's help, but didn't wish to disturb any of the retainers.

It was near nightfall, after all. Perhaps the night owl needed some rest as well.

One particular key shined as she walked passed it. Curiosity beckoning, she looked at the locked drawer, which contained a magical leather bound book within. The clever looking _madame_ thought of the book the Beast told her about a few days earlier. Weeks after escaping from Nevermore, a book that literally wanted you to stay trapped within its contents forever, you'd think one would want to stay far away from enchanted books as much as possible.

Not if you're _mademoiselle_ Belle, keeper and master of the Beast's library. _Enchanté, c_ _her lecteur._

 _Books and adventure are in my blood after all,_ Belle thought _. I can't abandon the rest of the stories because of one bad experience..._

She placed the last misplaced book back into the proper shelf. _Now I am prepared at least._

As the library master, she had access to all books of any kind, including the Portal book, as she and Beast agreed upon after deciding on giving it a name. She opened the cabinet containing it, bringing it to her hands. She ushered it again, after all this time. It showed the land and the sea, complete with the scents and sunshine.

The last time she used it, she had discovered an important element of her childhood. But now...

She wanted to go to London next.

No no no, India.

Maybe Prussia. Or Hungary.

Istanbul. Moscow. All of Scandinavia. Agrabah... ah. So many far away places, so little time.

But... _Could she use it? Without Beast by her side?_

Maybe he'll want to see somewhere as well. Despite his... appearance, his could be mistaken for a costume lover. Or a very dedicated lion impersonator.

Belle couldn't help but laugh at the idea. _Et à votre droite, le domador de lion fabuleux, **Monsieur** -_

A loud noise erupted from the background. It sounded like someone clearing his throat.

Belle spun around. It was him. He had a look of amusement on his face. "Couldn't resist the temptations of books again?" he joked, looking at the priceless book on the velvety pillow. "I should've known I'd find you here."

"Well, Beast," Belle composed herself, trying not to imagine him impassively holding a huge burning ring of fire. "Am I not the master of this place? I cannot leave it unattended."

Beast looked like he wanted to say something, his eyes flickering between sadness and curiosity. He looked at the book. Curiosity it is then. _Like a cat... o_ _r a lion._

 _Et voila!_ _Je vous présente,_ _ **Monsieur Chaton**! _

The fact that Belle didn't burst out laughing was a miracle in itself. Beast noticed a glimmer in Belle's eye, but didn't press any matters.

"So... are you better at least? After what happened to you?"

Belle knew he wanted to ask something else, apart from his concern for her well being. _If I was going to use the book..._ but she answered him regardless.

"Yes I am, thank you for asking. I was doing my research when I recalled the book you showed me awhile ago."

Beast smiled. "Well, at least you can use it. Unlike me," he chuckled slightly. "Belle, you can use it whenever you wish. Please, tell me how the outside world is."

 _But not **how** ever._ Belle caught was the Beast was trying to say. He wasn't imposing her to not utilise it, but he hoped she didn't use the book to leave him.

 _Le livre est à toi. Mais s'il vous plaît ... retournez-moi._

"Wait," Beast stopped as he was exiting the library. "How about... we try?"

"Huh?" he asked quizzically, not sure what Belle was implying. "Try what?"

"We try to go together. Like the last time we used the Portal," Belle offered. "Besides, you told me the Castle is stuck in eternal winter due to the curse. Maybe if we go again, it'll turn out we'll be on time for _Carnaval._ Many people tend to not pay attention to oddities when they're wearing masks."

Beast couldn't tell if Belle was being her usual kind self or if she was pulling his leg. He took a deep breath, remembering the abandoned windmill in Paris.

"Perhaps I shouldn't come. The last outing was rather painful for the both of us."

Belle was taken aback by the Beast's comment. _He still remembers what we saw together?_ Painful memories, yes.

But... no. Her memories of Paris will not be frozen there. Not after Nevermore.

"That is why I want to use it again, Beast," Belle said softly. "I don't want this book to be only connected to my lost childhood. It will be locked away forever like that. That would be a huge waste."

Beast could only stare silently. He wished he could go with her. He really did. But his presence in the outside world will probably remind her of the limitations the curse of the Castle imposed on him and his servants. Not to mention the unfortunate circumstances which led her staying with him. So many words he regretted...

"Please... come with me."

He stared directly into her brown eyes. How could he say no?

"Very well," Beast offered her his paw. "It's not like I can disobey an order..." Belle accepted it, holding it tightly.

"Where shall we go?," Belle placed his paw on the book. "It is up to you, this time."

Beast looked at their hands. Her hand was so tiny compared to his. He closed his eyes. He felt the magic of the book transporting them to a new destination.

* * *

It felt like they were flying together, without any fear or hesitation. Then, the magical wind stopped. He opened his eyes to look at Belle's face.

They both looked around. Cobblestone was everywhere. It was evening. The wind was chilly, but there was no snow around them.

"We made it," Belle smiled at Beast reassuringly. "Do you... recognise the place? It looks oddly familiar."

Suddenly, they were both startled by a church chime. But not any church. Beast would recognise the architecture and its bells instantly.

"Emmanuel..." Beast looked up towards the cathedral, still holding Belle's hand.

"That's the _Notre Dame_... we're in Paris."

 **Author's** **Notes**

 **Hello!** **Comment allez-vous? Just a little nugget that came in my head last night. I wanted to see more of BxB strolling around Paris in the night during the movie. Of course, that was slightly impossible for the filmmakers, but that's what short stories are for, wink wink.** **I won't take long on this story though, maybe another chapter or two.**

 **In the meantime, I hope you enjoy. Au revoir~**


	2. Inside Notre Dame

**Chapter 2**

They were a little far away from the cathedral, but its majestic presence prevailed the view of both travellers. The church painfully reminded Beast of the days that might never come back. Days when he was a carefree boy, a chained youngster and an arrogant man. In all incarnations, he was free, even when naive, careless or cruel. Still, even as a Beast, he couldn't help but gaze at the _Dame_ at awe, as if seeing it for the first time. Perhaps with a bit of fear?

 _If I go through her gates, I will be i_ _n the presence of God._ Never, even during the days as his spoilt and selfish self, did he feel the dread he was feeling right now. Perhaps only that one night that sealed his fate came close. Emmanuel, the main bell of the church, kept chiming its tune until it sang no more.

The wind kept breezing lightly through the silence. They had arrived at their destination during an ungodly hour for the common man.

" _Notre Dame?_ " Belle's eyes glowed in the moonlit Parisian boulevard. "So, that's the same church we saw... through that tiny window my old home had."

Beast nodded, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to show Belle all the highlights of the French capital, take her to Versailles and more. He wanted to do so much more. But... to come back to the church like this? He felt like a lowly thief hanging around the Dalai Lama. He shouldn't have been surprised though.

 _He deserved this, after all._

"She's beautiful," she remarked, obviously taken by the Dame's construction and beautiful statues. Beast stared at Belle, finding beauty elsewhere.

"You should see her on the inside-" Beast said before stopping himself.

 _Not like this. I cannot visit La Dame de Paris like this._

"Really? You have to take me there then, Beast. I must see it," Belle asked. "After all, you must want to see it too. That's why we're here, right?"

That made Beast ponder. Why _did_ the book take them to the _Notre Dame_ , of all places? Perhaps it's a subliminal call for the past, like what Belle went through?

He looked at the cathedral once more. With Belle in his life, he finally had something his father and the curse had denied him for many years.

A choice. He had a choice.

Let go of Belle's hand and return home. Or keep holding her hand, to lead her into _Notre Dame_.

He looked down. They were still holding each other's hands. If you could call his horrid paw a hand. Belle's hand trembled. _Was she feeling cold?_

He gently let go of her hand, his mind decided.

Belle looked at him quizzically, almost disappointed. She tilted her head on the side, as she always did when she was curious.

He used his paw to place a loose strand of hair behind Belle's ear, causing her to lightly gasp in surprise. He smiled. Usually, he wasn't this forward.

"Did I startle you?" he asked softly.

"N-no," Belle replied, "You did tickle me though." She hoped her face didn't look as red as she felt in the darkness.

"I apologise. I meant no harm," Beast teased. "Now, I remember I had to guide a certain bookworm to a grand tour of the Lady of Paris."

Belle feigned offence. "Bookworm, mind you? You know you should call me better. Wordsmith, maybe."

Beast placed his paw on his jaw, pretending to mull over what she said. "True, too true," he walked towards the entrance. "After you, _madame_ _inventeur."_

Belle laughed, abet subdued due to being near the house of God. _"Très bien, boule de neige."_

Beast raised an eyebrow. "You still haven't forgiven me for that one snowball?" Belle whispered _never_ , as she entered through the _portail de la vierge_.

The interior of _Notre Dame_ is so beautiful, you'd think you have entered heaven the first time you see her in all her splendour. Belle found that out herself.

Beast, however, didn't enter the church alongside Belle. Not at first. He stared from the outside, feeling too unclean to step inside.

 _La Dame_ thought otherwise. She beckoned the prince's forgotten name. He hesitated to enter her embrace, like a lost child fearful of his mother's rejection.

The church was unusually quiet too, which was expected, considering the hour they came to visit. Lots of religious imagery flooded into his head at once. He took a deep breath. If he was to be eternally damned the second he entered the building, his only wish was that Belle didn't see him to be dragged to Hell.

But. There was no one but him, Belle and God. Perhaps even the Virgin Mary herself. Only they were his witness.

Perhaps he can... just once... feel human once again. He stepped into the cathedral, closing his eyes.

Nothing happened. No lighting bolts. No one forcing him to leave the holy ground he was standing on. No ancient magic cursing him once again.

He was still a child of God. He can still be saved. _Notre Dame_ still accepted him as one of her children. Her embrace felt so warm and soothing.

He may be a Beast, but inside, he was still a man.

He wanted to go onto his knees. Beg for _La Dame's_ forgiveness. He wanted to be free of this curse and be with the woman he loved so dearly.

 _But that would be too easy, right_ _Sainte Marie?_ Beast asked her holiness. _All I can do is pray for your forgiveness and your mercy..._

Belle immediately realised the turmoil Beast was going through. Wordlessly, she tentatively held his paw again out of comfort. He looked again into those beloved eyes that bewitched him so.

 _And that one day, I will hold her hand with my true one, forevermore._

 **Author's Notes**

 **Wow, such an overwhelming response! I thank you all for your lovely feedback and support. It fills my heart with such joy (and pride) m** **erci beaucoup** **. I try my best, but all I want to do is entertain. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **Nevermore is a reference to a wonderful B &B official side-story called "Lost in a Book" by Jennifer Donnelly. To anyone unfamiliar with this piece from the 2017 version of the story, I highly recommend you read it! Especially if you loved the 2017 movie. You'll see a certain character in a different light and that's all what I'm saying. *hides mirk under hood***

 **I'm sure you all realised by now that my Belle is a mix between Paige!Belle and Watson!Belle. I want a perfect fusion between the two.**

 **I love them both. :3 Please rate and review!**


	3. La Dame De Paris

**Chapter 3**

Belle held Beast's paw tightly, as he slowly walked inside the cathedral with her. His head remained low, deep in thought, as he avoided the light of the glowing candles. She figured why he acted in this manner, almost out of shame. Perhaps past memories of the place had overwhelmed him, like what happened to her before. She will let him explore the church with her. But only if he was okay. Belle had to ask him. She turned her head towards him. _La Dame_ waited patiently.

"Beast," she asked tenderly. "It's okay if you're feeling unwell. If you wish to return home, we can always come back."

Beast looked at Belle. Despite the calm but lowly lit night, her radiance always brought colour into his bleak world. He shook his head.

"And deny you the chance of seeing more of Paris?" Beast said. "I am fine, Belle. Do not worry about-"

- **SCREECH** -

A loud, sudden noise erupted from the back of the cathedral, breaking the couple's trance.

Out of instinct, both travellers held two different thread of thoughts at once.

 _We will be seen. They'll see me as a monster, and I will put Belle in danger! I must hide!_

 _We will be seen! I must think of something, before it's too late. Quick!_

Belle scanned the nearest area as fast as possible. She saw spiritual robes left for visitors during the day. Miraculously, there was a white one big enough for Beast to wear. She grabbed the garment and flung it to him, who was still hidden in the shadows of _Notre Dame_. The candles flickered a little, but didn't blow out.

"Wear it, I'll think of something!" she whispered, as a looming silhouette approached from the altar. She wore her own hood, hoping her idea will work. Beast did not hesitate. He wore the giant white robe. He would have felt ridiculous in it, if his heart wasn't pounding like a racing horse.

 _So this is how thieves feel like when they're in places they shouldn't be._

"Beast!" Belle gestured towards her hood.

He checked his back. _Oh!_ He wore his own hood over his horned head. It was a very good thing he did.

 _"Bienvenue, bienvenue!_ Wecome, my dear children!"

It was an old, Parisian priest. He looked weary, possibly out of his duties of patrolling the cathedral at night. But you'd think he lost decades of his senior age with the radiant smile he gave to the both of them. Beast shifted behind Belle, feeling uncomfortable with the priest's over friendliness.

 _Would he be smiling in the same way if I removed my hood?_ Beast looked at him again. His smile was annoying. But he looked oddly familiar...

"Splendid! More _voyageurs_!" the priest said, his soothing voice booming the cathedral with much needed warmth.

"Are you here on a pilgrimage, my children?"

Belle hoped their lifted hoods within the church would have given that impression. She pounced on that given opportunity like a cat on its unsuspecting prey. "Yes, Father. Me and my friend have travelled far in order to arrive here," Belle told. "We heard many stories about _Notre Dame_ and wanted to see it for ourselves."

Beast didn't know what to do next. Either talk, which could possibly ruin Belle's story, or process what she just called him. He went for the latter.

 _Did she just call me a... friend?_

 _"_ My child, you've met the right person," the priest swelled his chest with pride. "There is no one in Paris that can guide you better here than _moi!_ "

Beast fought himself from rolling his eyes. So much for him and Belle being _finally_ alone...

"From whence you came, dearest visitors? You're most certainly not from these parts, I can tell."

Beast looked at Belle. She wanted to say something, but she hesitated. Perhaps it was best if he joined the conversation. "No, we are not from here," Beast confirmed, his deep voice leaving an echo around them. "We come from rural France, far away from Paris. We are indeed on a pilgrimage, Father."

His voice may have sounded confident, but inside he felt like a child waiting for their parent's judgement. He _hated_ that feeling. He hoped what he said will help their presence be justified. He felt Belle's hand tighten slightly around his hidden paw.

"Ah, you have a voice _mon ami!_ " the veteran monk said. "Very well, as I thought. Do not worry though. Your secret is safe with me."

Belle and Beast stared at each other in confusion. Did he see...?

"Portuguese, Prussian, Jew, Gypsy... it doesn't matter in the eyes of God. You are his children. We all are."

Belle said a low _oh_ behind the golly priest _._ She leaned towards Beast. _He thinks we are foreigners. Perhaps it's our accents?_

 _Is that a bad thing?_ Beast asked. They followed the clergyman in silence.

The priest meanwhile, leaned towards one candle. Like a domino effect, all other candles lit up together. Belle gasped at what she saw. Spiritual statues, magnificent paintings and breathtaking stained glass windows were in her sight. She looked at Beast, her smile making him smile in return.

" _Notre Dame_ is always open to everyone who visits the night before the Festival of Fools," the cleric said. "You came just in time."

"Festival? You mean like the novel?" Belle asked. Beast's smile enlarged slightly, but only just. He was pretty self conscious about his fangs.

"You are a scholar as well, how fascinating! Yes, just like Victor Hugo's novel, _Notre-Dame de Paris._ His work is the reason we are here. Do you know the story that connects his book and this church, _mademoiselle_?"

This intrigued Beast. Who was this Victor Hugo? He had never heard of him all those times he used to visit the basilica as a person. He will have to ask Belle about him later. _She'll know for sure._

Belle shook her head, obviously wanting to learn more. The priest brushed up his history lessons. "Before _La Revolution_ , _La Dame_ was as beautiful as you see her now," the clergyman continued. "However, after it ended, a lot of people saw it as the stain of France. Imagine! This beautiful cathedral, a stain on our history! Luckily, _Monsieur_ Hugo wrote his masterpiece and saved this church from utter destruction. And _La Dame_ has recaptured her beauty once again, in her people's hearts."

The priest's poetic description of the beloved church did not interest Beast at that moment. _**Revolution?** When?_ Beast wanted to ask about that, but the later comment struck a chord for the tormented prince. _Notre Dame, a **stain**? Who in their right minds would think of this place like that?_

"But of course, how could you remember those horrid times? You are still very young, my child," he said wisely. "Please, come this way."

He guided the two towards the windows. Beast recognised them instantly. Belle was struck by the breathtaking sight before her. The pillars were majestic on their own. But together with the enormous glass stained windows, it was a sight for sore eyes.

"These are the Three Rose Windows, my children," the priest said. "They date all the way back to the thirteenth century. _Suis moi, s_ _'il vous plaît._ "

He then guided them towards the rest of the cathedral. The beautiful altar. The history behind the paintings. Who was incoronated within its walls. Whilst he spoke, Belle was enjoying every minute of it. She absorbed the information in the archive of her mind as she walked through the corridor full of priceless statues alongside Beast, conscious that they were still technically holding each other's hand.

Their steps and the cleric's voice were the only sounds to be heard in the area. She looked at him, expecting him to be as entranced by the _Dame_ as she was. Instead, he looked like he desperately wanted to ask a question, but stayed quiet. She asked him in concern. _Didn't you want to ask him something?_ She coaxed him to try.

Beast opened his mouth, her words giving him courage. But the clergyman didn't notice.

"And here, is a famous painting of Napoleon Bonaparte," the priest presented. "Surely, you must have heard of this painting and his famous exploits."

 _Napoleon? Is he mad?_ Now Beast felt lost. _That second lieutenant brat from Corsica? What did he do to deserve a painting here, of all places?_

 _"_ Excuse me, Father-"

"How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself! Please, call me Father Philipe, the both of you," he bowed slightly. Beast cleared his throat. "Father Philipe. This... Napoleon," he hesitated, but he had to ask. "Who is he?"

Belle felt a little confused. How could Beast not know who Napoleon was? He did look lost when Father Philipe mention the _Revolution_ earlier as well. _Could this be the curse's doing? But,_ _surely he must've heard of Napoleon at_ some _point, maybe even the others..._

Father Philipe stayed silent for a minute, then he smiled. "Of course, silly _moi!_ Let me explain in detail! I will tell you everything about our former Emperor, Napoleon Bona-"

" **EMPEROR?!** "

He let go of Belle's hand in his exasperation. His shout shook _La Dame_ a little bit. Some candles blew away in the distance.

Father Philipe didn't take any notice. "My, you sound surprised! I assumed you do not read newspapers, _mon ami,_ " He laughed wholeheartedly. "Yes, he was our Emperor. And our finest for sure. Now, his nephew took his place. He's not as bright as his uncle was though. Even a man of cloth such as myself would admit, despite the clergy's grumbling, that many people were very happy under his reign. But... sadly, all eras have to come to an end, eventually."

Beast digested what the humble priest just told him. _It can't be. Revolution? Napoleon? Emperor?_

He looked at the painting again. He realised that it was Napoleon's incoronation portrait.

 _Many people were very happy under his reign._ _Under his reign._ _ **Reign**._

 _"_ Father... what happened?" Beast looked at the priest directly.

"What happened... to the King?"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Dun dun! Implied timeskip for our poor Beast? Agathe will have some explaining to do.** **Denz-El... you know me so well.** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **Good catch!** **Thank you all for your kind support.** **Also... has anyone watched the 2014 B &B movie? The one that rips off Hope Spring Eternal a little bit? Man it was weird. ****Happy Easter to all of you! I'm taking a little break. Gotta catch up with my duties.** **A** **u revoir** **, for now~**


	4. La Dame et La Bête

**Chapter 4**

"What happened, Father? What happened to the King?"

Beast looked at the priest with most sincerity. He felt he had to know the truth no matter how painful it was. He couldn't remain in the dark forever.

Appropriately, the clergyman responded like a man from his time. A person who was weary of constant wars and thinly veiled propaganda, but still filled with a dark sense of humour only a modern deadpan snarker would be proud of. "Which one? The Citizen King, _le dictateur_ , or the beheaded one?"

He kept staring at the cleric as if he had made an incredibly lame joke. Beast sighed, deducing the odd one out. "The beheaded one, Father. His royal majesty. Louis XVI."

The priest acted like he wanted to scoff, but restrained himself in respect of his visitors. He shook his head instead.

"Some _majesty_ he was," the clergyman rebutted. "Letting his foreign Queen command him like a dog, letting a monster like _Robespierre_ gain the popular vote amongst the common folk and almost leaving France in pure jeopardy. Not even the best enlightened men in our country could save the old monarchy. Why, if it weren't for the people's perseverance, our former Emperor's successes and King Louis Philippe's best efforts, there would've been nothing left but ruins now."

The cursed prince would've been offended by the way the priest called his monarch, but the manner he spat Robespierre's name as if he just spoke the devil's name within the church by mistake cancelled that effect. "By Robespierre, you mean Maximilian?" he enquired. "I've heard of him before, but barely. Is he the dictator you've spoken of?"

"Heavens no!" Both the clergyman and Belle said together. He looked at the brown haired dame, seeking answers from his _bien aimé_. "Well... It's weird to say this. But Robespierre was actually **worse** than that. He started well-intentioned, but he ended up doing far worse than the former King did in less than a year... everyone was afraid to talk in public in fear of being killed for the crime of merely speaking." Beast was disturbed by how shaken Belle's voice was. "I know of this due to my father collecting the newspapers covering those dark times from the village. It was not a good time to be either a royalist or a philosopher here, he told me. It was horrible. King Charles X's haphazard reign was tame compared to his..."

He kept looking at her. "How did the King's beheading even happen? Have the people gone mad?"

Belle couldn't answer that question. _He really doesn't know..._

"Greed, vanity, arrogance. So many things led to the _Revolution_ that could've been avoided," the clergyman enquired, stroking his chin. "The King trying to run away from his duties rather than face them sealed his fate in the eyes of his own people. He believed in his divine right to rule until his final hour. But he seized being a God the moment the executioner cleaned his neck." The priest continued. "The nobles were too blind in their own gluttony, the lower class were tired of being their slaves with so little in return and the _bourgeois_ wanted more than what the traditional view of the King's world offered them. It was a mess from top to bottom."

Beast pondered on what the priest said, his words piercing his heart by the minute. He felt like there was a huge gap in front of him, unable to reach it despite his efforts. He looked at Napoleon's portrait again. "I was mistaken. The spell cursed me thrice," Beast said to himself, unaware his companion had heard what he said. _It made me a hideous beast, it prevents me from being with society and it took my time away from me. Not to mention my servants' time as well..._

Would they have rebelled against him during the _Revolution?_ Beast shuddered at the mere thought. Because he knew the answer... **Yes**.

But this version of himself... would he have rebelled against his King? Against Robespierre? Would he have allied himself with Napoleon, a common man? He'll never know... he couldn't decide whether to look at the curse in anger or in relief, for the very first time in his transformed life.

 _Speaking of Napoleon..._

"And Napoleon? If he was so great, how did he fall from grace as well?"

The priest gave a small smile. "He tried to conquer the great bear and it costed him," he said, as he sat down out of fatigue. "Then he met his match, in the battle of Waterloo. Now, the new Republic is in his successor's hands. It is up to God whether he his successful or not, as his own choices."

Beast didn't want to press any more matters. He had heard enough.

He felt tired, very tired. He just wished to return home.

"Look at the time! It's almost one!" the cleric stood upright, as he looked at the two wanderers. "I must leave you now. My duty is by Emmanuel. You can stay a bit longer."

Suddenly, that name snapped up many forgotten memories. He saw his younger self being guided by the same Parisian priest a long, long time ago. So many beautiful bells he saw that day. But Emmanuel was the one who took his breath away. Was that bell the last remaining connection to his former life?

"Father, the bells... did any survive the _Revolution_? Apart from Emmanuel?"

"Sadly, no," the priest said, with a sad smile on his heavily wrinkled face. "Only Emmanuel stands after that time ended. We did not let Napoleon come near him, Emperor or not. For as long as Paris has Emmanuel, France will always be triumphant against any adversity. Even from within our walls."

Beast stayed silent. Perhaps Belle was tired as well. It was a late hour. It was best if they returned to the castle. Belle however, had other ideas.

"If it doesn't disturb you, Father Philpe... may we come with you? Near Emmanuel?"

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 **French history is an absolute wonder in European studies.** **The modern world owe** **s that country so much it's not even funny. And** **I know what you're thinking. Isn't B &B set BEFORE the Revolution? Well, take your pick! There are at least three big ones between 1789 and 1848. ****If the Disney writers can use their artistic licenses to have the plague feature in the 1800s, I can use it too.** **There's also the case of the Eiffel Tower showing up in the 1991 movie, so technically Beast could've been cursed after the Revolution took place.**

 **Beauty and the Beast belongs to Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, Disney Pictures and Jean Cocteau.** **Please support all official releases. Rate and review whenever possible, I appreciate any feedback.** **Also... yeah, I should be studying.**

 **Enjoy this piece, I'll return back in the June/July. Much love~**


	5. Cloches de Notre Dame

**Chapter 5**

Beast looked at the sharp eyed damsel in surprise. He did not expect her to want to see the famous bells now, thinking the journey tired her out. He shifted towards the church's gates, wanting to see the moonlit streets of Paris once more. Whispering towards her, "We should get going, Belle. It is getting very late." The priest stroked his chin again, perhaps remembering the church's ancient protocols. He stared at Belle, almost reluctantly.

"Normally we do not allow visitors near the bells at this hour, _mademoiselle._ I am sorry, but I'll have to say _non_."

Was that relief or disappointment he felt?

"I see. Thank you for your guidance, _Père_ Philipe," she made a light courtesy out of gratitude.

"Not a problem, _ma cher_. Pardon me, I will have to switch these candles off now. You will be _La Dame's_ last visitors for tonight." He walked back towards the back of the church, starting from the altar. "You know the exit, _n'est pas?"_

Both nodded, grateful for the priest's consideration. Beast turned towards Belle. "Well, so much for giving you the grand tour..."

Belle couldn't help but smile. _Suave as always..._ "Well... since you're mentioning it. You came here before right? Could you do me a small favour?" She gave him her best smile. Beast gulped. That smile did not invite anything good. He played it safe.

"Sure, as long as we go outside. The priest said we cannot go to the bells after all."

Suddenly, a loud cough emerged from behind them. Both Beast and Belle looked behind them. It was Father Philipe.

"However," he said in a playful tone. "If I happen to stay by the altar, perhaps I may not notice someone by the bells while I perform my duties."

Belle was confused for a second. Then she realised what the priest said. _If he doesn't see us..._

"Thank you, Father," she looked at Beast. He realised she expected him to guide her.

"Watch out for the bottom step, _mon ami_ , as it hasn't been repaired yet," the priest started walking towards the altar. "But you already knew that, right _Monsieur_?"

Beast nodded, remembering the broken step perfectly. _Some things do not change completely, then... despite the passage of time._

He took a deep breath. Belle looked at him with the smile that stole his heart. She offered him her hand. Beast held it tightly, leading her to the bells with renewed confidence.

* * *

They reached the top of the _Dame_ silently. The air was full of history and dust. The hall was much darker than the lower floor.

"This will take some time for my eyes to adjust to," Belle wondered out loud. "Can you see anything?"

"Barely," the cursed prince admitted, as he kept guiding her where to walk, paying attention to the old steps. "We're almost there."

They both followed the huge window showering the floor with moonlight. When they stepped into it, Belle couldn't help but gasp at what was ahead.

From the decorated window, you could see all of Paris. The shops, the towns, the fountains, the statues... everything. Beast leaned on the balcony. "You can see everything from here. The _Champs-Élysées_ for example _,_ the kitchen gardens, the palace..." He spotted a statue of a familiar figure near the _Élysées_ palace.

 _Napoleon again... it's almost like he's mocking me._

 _"_ There should be the _Boulevard_ as well, King Louis Philipe built it a few years ago. They say there's a circus somewhere around too..."

Beast felt like he received an arrow straight into his heart. _That is not my King._ He really wanted to ask Belle. _What year is it? How much time passed? Why did the Revolution happen?_ But he feared that would disconnect him and his _aimé_ too much. What if she saw him as a relic? Or worse, she associated him with the aristocrats that brought their own downfall... like how he practically did with his own servants.

He sighed, turning back towards the window. "Can you see better now Belle?"

"A little," her sight improved, but barely. "When will the bells ring?"

"When it's time for the _Sonnerie du Grand Solemnel_ to be played... at 1 o'clock. We have some time ahead of us."

They stared at the starry night, absorbing the silence. Beast took this time to clear his thoughts. He **will** ask Belle those questions in the future. But not today. He did have another question, however. "What did you want from me before? Before the priest showed up?"

Belle laughed a little. "I had this crazy idea that we'd climb the church together in order to reach the bells. That we'd manage somehow, without damaging the walls."

Beast couldn't help but laugh. "True, perhaps I could climb it. I would barely notice you on my back either, so it was a good plan."

She nudged Beast straight into his ribs. He yelped in pretend pain. "Careful, I haven't fully recovered from those wolves yet!"

"Oh please, you've recovered days ago. I should know, I took care of you. You'd think I'll do that otherwise?"

"Some nurse you are..." they both laughed together, aware of the awkward silence that would follow.

They stared at the spell cast silence of Paris for a little longer. Then, Belle looked at Beast. "How is it possible you've never heard of Victor Hugo? I'd expect that attitude from Villeneuve in general, but from you?" She asked his lingering question indirectly. "You'd think Hugo would show up in your education as obligatory."

 _Seems like the time gap between us is bothering her too..._

In time, he'll tell her everything. "I heard of him before... when he wasn't an author. Perhaps he became famous after the curse. Or he published his book at the right time." He looked at Belle, hoping she wouldn't catch his half truth, or ignore it. But then, he wouldn't have fallen for her if she did that.

"Beast... you weren't familiar with him, even before," she sighed, looking away from him.

"Why don't we take a look at Emmanuel, before they ring?"

She addressed the issue, but didn't press on it. Belle wished she could, but felt that it was too soon.

Beast looked relieved that she didn't. He eagerly lead her where the bells were located. She stared at his towering back. She knew of this cruel father's upraising, how the servants felt guilty for only performing their required jobs rather than protect their master from a life of materialism and villainy and she also knew about the fate of his lost mother. Mrs. Potts told her everything one evening after her escape from Nevermore. But she didn't tell Beast she knew his painful past completely.

If Beast was cursed before the Revolution started... then how much did he miss from the real world?

* * *

"We're here," he whispered, almost not to awake the resting bells. "Belle, this is Emmanuel."

She looked at the majestic bell. It was enormous. Even in the dark, you could tell it was full of wealth and history to share. "It's wonderful," she stared at the other bells. All lined up in perfect symmetry. Her eyes adjusting to the dark room, she can now see them gleam in the moonlight.

"You still didn't tell me more about Victor Hugo. What's his novel like?"

She didn't expect him to talk. After all, she wanted to bring him here to have some sort of connection with his past life. _Maybe its notes will help healing him..._

She indulged him. "Well, his novel is about the outcasts that live within the walls of Paris, focusing on two characters, Quasimodo and Esmeralda."

She continued, about the loneliness of the hunchback, the bravery of the oppressed gypsies and one character in particular.

"Esmeralda is the heart of the novel. Many people see Quasimodo as the protagonist but I beg to differ. She's a very compassionate street performer who is loved by all in the city. Perhaps a little _too_ loved. She helps Quasi after he was flogged... you have to read the book to know why," she smiled at Beast when asking for more details. "He instantly falls in love with her, since poor Quasimodo knew very little about compassion and mistakes his gratitude for love. And then... and then..."

Oh dear.

Things take a dark turn from this point onward. _This would demoralise him greatly..._ The cogs in Belle's mind started to turn. "You see, Quasi originally lived in Notre Dame itself, taking the responsibility of ringing the bells. He was adopted there by the church staff. At some point, he wished to join society but he... couldn't. And then Phoebus, the noble captain of the city guard, helps him to be whisked away towards the hidden court of miracles, where all gypsies reside."

"To hide him from the angry people?" Beast asked, liking the story despite it hitting familiar notes. "To have a better life there?"

"No, to find Esmeralda before his caretaker did, Claude Frollo, the arch..." she looked around her. Taking about an ex-priest going ballistic over a girl within the walls of Notre Dame felt wrong. Really, _really_ wrong. "Nevermind that. Claude Frollo, he... was also a judge and a very powerful one."

 _Forgive me for this Victor Hugo, but he's a much better villain than Pierre Gringoire... I'd better fuse the two._

"I see... so he used his power to get to Esmeralda because she was a gypsy? Because he wanted to kill her?"

"Yes... and no," Belle was hesitant to tell Beast the next part. It was technically true, but she did add her own details... "Well, remember when I said that she was beloved by all?" Beast nodded. "Unfortunately, she caught Frollo's attention and he... liked her. Alot. In the 'if I can't have you' sense."

"Unrequited love. In Macbeth or Romeo and Juliet terms?"

"I wouldn't call that love. More like an unhealthy obsession. But then again, he wasn't the only one. Even Quasi bordered on that. And Phoebus-" Whoops. They were both supposed to be the designated heroes. Hopefully he didn't catch that. "Well, Phoebus saves a family from being burnt alive from Judge Frollo, which makes him dismissed by the City Guard and that's how he meets Quasi." _If the actual Phoebus was like that, a lot of trouble could've been spared for Esmeralda..._

"Then in the final act, Frollo manages to capture Esmeralda and accuses her of witchcraft. He tries to burn her in front of Notre Dame. Phoebus gets stabbed by him when he tries to save her. Quasi saves Esmeralda from being burned, Judge Frollo falls into his own doom and everyone is saved from his tyranny. Phoebus survives the tale and Quasi is accepted by the people despite his differences. Esmeralda is alive, safe and happy with her life. The end."

Belle couldn't help but fold her arms in pride. She couldn't have done it better. _Oh no, I forgot Esmeralda's desperate search for her mother... but if I go there, I'd have to tell the whole story unfiltered._ Like the downer ending where she doesn't survive. Belle cannot tell Beast what actually happens to Esmeralda-

"How exactly did Phoebus have a fixation with Esmeralda as well? What's the difference between him and Quasimodo? Or Frollo, for that matter."

Dammit. He caught that mistake. She smiled, raising her arms in defeat.

"Forgive me Beast. I... kind of changed the story a little. Let me explain."

* * *

Beast listened to the original tragedy in detail.

"Oh... so that's how it ends?"

"Yes," Belle let out a big sigh. "I don't know how many times I wanted to go through the pages and just strangle Phoebus. _Mon Dieu_ , he was annoying." It didn't help that she had a Phoebus copy hanging around in her old hometown, either. _That didn't endear him to me in the least. Poor_ _Fleur-de-Lys_ _..._

That made Beast chuckle a little. "I think I prefer your version, honestly. At least the hunchback isn't so sour." _Although I can understand what he's been through thanks to the curse... at least I'm not mute and deaf from birth too._ He felt a strange kinship with the hunchback, despite his immoral behaviour.

"And to be honest... Esmeralda sounds a bit annoying," he quickly fixed what he said after Belle was about to retort. "Maybe I **should** read it-"

"Beast! Look at the time!" He turned towards the hands of _Notre Dame_. "I think they're going to ring the bells!"

They entered back to the wooden rooms where the bells were located. As if they were waiting for them, the concert started. Emmanuel lead the way by swinging back and forth a little. Beast ushered Belle to go a little under the premise. "You have to experience it like this, the first time."

Belle eagerly waited for the magic to begin. Indeed, it did. Seeing the powerful bell ringing the notes that her parents and ancestors have definitely heard before, Belle couldn't help but feel she was reliving their experiences. Three, four, five bells starting chiming at once, filling the place with warmth and exaltation.

Beast closed his eyes, feeling his troubles leave him, even if just for a moment. He held Belle's hand, imagining what was going on in her head.

 _I pray you will guide us to a better live, mon ami._ He stared at Emmanuel as if looking at an old friend.

* * *

The main bell, in return, made the last chimes. Its haunting notes echoing in the night, both travellers deep in their own thoughts.

"I just realised. I never told you my real name."

Belle was taken by surprise. Beast was usually more reserved since getting to know him better. Did the bells inspire him to divulge this part of him? And... now that she realised, she always called him by his cursed name since meeting him. "Well, I never asked. I believed it was too painful for you."

Beast came up with an idea. "Say, you never told me your mother's name either. Perhaps we can exchange them."

He leaned towards Belle, careful not to invade her personal space, despite his desires.

The prince's fangs gnashed against his teeth. Not that he could, even if he wanted to.

"I'm first. My name is..."

He whispered gently in her ear. Belle laughed. "That's a wonderful name. I... didn't expect this, honestly."

 _It was only a matter of time._ Beast smiled, as he looked outside of the window. "Okay then, come closer. My mother's name is..." He saw a hooded child looking outside of the church, right in the middle of the square. She had a barn owl perching on her shoulder. She was carrying a staff.

"I see... that is a lovely name too," Beast said, a little distracted from what he was seeing. He let go of Belle's hand, wanting to get closer. "Be-" Belle caught herself from saying. _No... that's not it... that's not his name..._ her heart fluttered with surprise. Why was it so hard to say his true name?

His deep blue eyes saw a rose materialise from the child's hand, giving it to her owl. It pecked on it a little. An unmistakable grin showed on her face.

She ran away suddenly, the owl flying with her. Whilst running, she looked up at Notre Dame, as if knowing he was seeing her.

 **"YOU!"** the Beast roared suddenly. "Accursed witch! Come back here, I saw you!" Without thinking, he ran on his fours and performed a leap of faith all the way from the heights of _Notre Dame_ , uncaring of his fate. Belle could only run after him, watching him run away from her, as he disappeared into the night.

She reached the balcony, unable to follow him from those heights. She saw him yelp in pain, but he kept running. He could only hearing his breathing and his heart, filled with both revenge and hope. The last time Belle saw him in this manner, he had almost died to the wolves surrounding his castle.

She screamed his true name with all her might, hoping that somehow in the sleeping city, he can hear her and come back.

 _ **"ADAM!"**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Surprise! I caught up a little, so I decided to add a little more to the story.**

 **Nothing beats experiencing the bells personally, but I recommend you see this video on youtube to know how it's like. Look for:** ** _Cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris - Sonnerie du Grand Solennel - Plenum - HD_ on YouTube. Trust me, it will be worth it.**

 **Belle couldn't exactly tell Beast the whole story in one sitting. Trust me, Hunchback is one hell of a downer story... beautiful, but very sad.**

 **Yup, that child is who you think she is. But... you'll see later.**

 **P.S.: A little type humor - do look up the voice actor of Disney!Phoebus, and try comparing him to original Phoebus. Le ouch!**

 **Love you all and don't forget to R &R!**


	6. Portal de la Verge

**Chapter 6**

No time to waste.

Belle immediately started running down the stairs, the sight of Prince Adam jumping all the way from the heights of _Notre Dame_ still vivid in her sight. She almost tripped into the missing step but grabbed onto the creaking ledge of the stairway just in time. She removed her hood away from her head to see better in the dark. A hand clasped her wrist strongly. Belle looked back at the aged priest. "Father! I'm sorry but I-we have to go!" Belle said very quickly, careful to what words she had to use, in case the priest happened to see Beast's running appearance from the still opened entrance. "It's too dark now, there might be ambushers on the road if we don't make it on time!"

 _R_ _eally Belle? Ambushers? That's the best you can come up with?!_

No time.

No time!

The priest clasped the dame's shoulders quite strongly, bring to an end to her haste momentarily. "My dear! Calm down! You are safer here in the walls of _La Dame_ ," Father Philipe reassured the scared girl. "Where did you friend go? I got worried when I heard a loud noise in the distance…"

And that was precisely why Belle couldn't stay anymore. "I'm sorry Father, I-I can't stay! My friend needs me! I have to go!"

Had the past self of Belle looked into this futuristic scenario through the magic mirror at one point, she would've either scoffed at the sentimentality she was showing towards the pompous egomaniac she had believed Beast was before the wolves attacked them or she would've screamed furiously at the mirror, telling Belle that freedom was _right in front of her_ and that she could leave him behind anytime. But she had ceased to be a prisoner for a long time now. Even though… unfortunately… she technically was **still** one. Belle sighed in frustration.

She and Adam needed to talk. This was partially why she wanted him to come with her.

But for now, his safety was her top priority.

"Please, let me go, Father," she lunged herself away from him as strongly as she could, going immediately for the _Portal de la Verge_.

She dashed straight into a glass of amber. It felt like she walked straight into a wall.

 _What._ Belle touched the barrier. _There's nothing here! Why is this blocking my way?_

She looked at the priest again, this time wary of him. _Was this his doing?_

"What is the meaning of this? Let me go near Beast! Why aren't you letting me?"

She grabbed the now empty robe hanger standing near the entrance, from which she and Adam had borrowed their pilgrimage clothes from.

No need to hide it anymore. The clergyman was definitely made out of some sort of magic.

Belle was not the type of person to make the same mistake twice.

 _Père_ Philipe looked at her with a sense of regret.

But, as he fixed his astral spectacles, duty was duty.

"I am sorry, _mademoiselle._ I'm afraid I can't do that."

* * *

The forgotten prince ran as fast as he could, barely noticing the pain within his legs, as adrenalin rushed heavily through his veins. The more Adam progressed in that fit of pure rage, the more his appearance shifted drastically from man to demon.

The creature stopped, recuperating his breath in the shadows of, seemingly, abandoned streets, as he prepared to strike his prey on all fours, should the accursed witch herself come in sight. Had he found the Enchantress in that state, a hovering, skeletal figure would've won her precious bet that night without lifting a single finger.

But a fountain he coincidentally happened to reach helped him look at what he had become, the moon's reflection calming his senses.

 _Mère de tous les Pompadours!_

A feral growl escaped Beast's mouth, shame replacing anger as fast as lighting. He had almost lost himself without realising. Perhaps it was too late for him after all...

He quickly placed his paws into the fresh water, dumping his face unceremoniously to cool down. Hesitantly, he looked into his own reflection.

 _I must calm down, even with_ _ **her**_ _within reach. If Belle would see me like this... I will never forgive myself._

Suddenly, an owl tampered the calming lull of the coursing water. Anger returned to Beast. He swatted the aerial creature in frustration. The barn owl flew upwards, towards the humble Parisian rooftops, almost in a taunting manner.

 _That owl!_ Recognition flashed through Beast's mind. _That must be the witches' pet._ He started to use his olfactory awareness subconsciously. _So, wherever she would go..._ he looked up instantly, his prey located.

 _The rooftops!_

* * *

Beast landed on a rooftop without hesitation. He'll have to worry about the agony later.

In front of him, the object of his anger shone in the moonlight.

She did not look like an old beggar this time around. The witch seemed to have taken the form of a child. To inspire pity? _She will not have it from me. Not this time._ Her robes and pointy hood covered her face. He could barely see her chin. She raised her head slightly.

Despite her being miles away, he could hear her as if she was right in front of him.

 **You found me.**

Beast launched a feral roar which shook everything around him.

He ran towards his tormentor as fast as he could.

But the owl from before came into his way, going straight for his eyes.

He managed to hit it just in time. But another surprise was in store for him.

Between him and his target, the owl transformed into yet another cloaked figure, laughter and menace oozing from the mysterious creature. Despite it changing into a humanoid shape, the distinctive sharp cheekbones and a feral smile did not match with his youthful appearance. The odd feature of the mage (was he?) was that his cloak, unlike the witches', resembled the ethereal white owl he looked like mere moments ago. To Adam, he had a mix of a ridiculous and unbelievable appearance.

Any person would've fled the instant the transformation happened, blaming his insanity on God, Lucifer or his mother-in-law.

But the cursed prince had been used to magic for too long. Far too long.

Beast had no time for conversations.

"Out of my way, boy. My business is with **her**."

* * *

If any common man was in front of Beast at that very moment, he would vividly remember why his ancestors were once afraid of the dark. But the young lad in question was no man. In fact, despite his boyish appearance, he wasn't even human. He moved his dirty blonde hair away from his vision, huffing in annoyance.

Almost out of... pride?

"Boy? How dare you call me that, filthy peasant. I have you know I have a kingdom of my own. Do not presume to anger me, or you will suffer the consequences."

Beast could not believe his ears.

Peasant? **Filth?!**

If it weren't for Belle calming his past self, he would've launched a serious outburst towards the provoking figure. But he was not like that anymore. He took a deep breath, remembering the woman he loved singing softly him to slumber with a soothing lullaby she had learnt from her father one night he couldn't rest, the nightmares of that dreadful night and its consequences plaguing his every though. He wanted to ask her so many things that night.

But he kept his foolish fears to himself. His strength returned.

"Get out of the way, **boy**. I won't tell you a third time."

His laughter was as cutting as a blunt knife.

"Oh? And who is this I'm having the _pleasure_ of talking to? The prince of all mobile furniture?"

Beast growled towards him, moving back and forth like a hunting animal. _No. I must calm down. This is yet another one of_ _ **her**_ _tests._

He stopped. The cursed prince immediately looked behind him. The Enchantress was still there.

Observing his every move.

But even the so proclaimed prince was not done with Beast yet.

"Forgive me, _your grace_ , but I seem to have had the wrong idea this whole time. Isn't a prince supposed to have subjects? Servants? Perhaps even _dream_ of a throne? How are you _only_ surrounded by moving antiques to rely on?"

Prince Adam snapped his fangs towards the arrogant apprentice.

"Ask your Master. I believe she knows **why**."

The now obviously not human sprog's attitude changed from mocking to intimidating in seconds.

"Dear, oh dear. Someone's got a temper. As if he didn't- ah, yes."

He stopped, leaning towards the quadruped as if he had nothing to fear from him. His smile was not inviting in the least.

"Bring upon the curse on **himself**."

Beast's blue eyes widened at the accusation.

How could he respond. He was right.

The arrogant fae started counting on his fingers, oblivious to the silence his new toy was giving.

"And his servants. And his guests. And to so, so **many** other people. Dear oh dear. How time flies… remember your guests and all of those _lovely_ ladies? All of them had _such_ pretty faces. Such a pity if they can see their faces now. I recall they might- _might_ , be covered entirely in claws and blood now... I wonder who's fault is that?"

Beast pulled his face away in shame.

The Enchantress kept looking forward, muttering some chants.

"I seem to recall you walking down that path with a _girl_. And in a church, of all places."

But this taking everything too far. Belle had nothing to do with his sins.

Adam looked up in defiance.

"What a poor halfwit. Perhaps that imprudent little fool is still with you out of sympathy, after all."

He had no more patience. His desire for vengeance shifted from the Enchantress to the figure in front of him.

"Leave Belle out of this. This is my final warning."

"Belle? Is that so?" the fae prince kept taunting, ignoring Beast's words. "She must be blind too if she still keeps you company-"

The Enchantress slammed the tip of her staff beneath her, a huge wave of magic causing both quarrelling men into an immediate halt. All of Paris, for a few seconds, seemed to be eloped into a- unmistakably, for the lack of a better word- beautiful sheet made out of gold and colours that cannot be described.

It was a demonstration of sheer control.

 _Such power…_ Beast thought, frozen in his place.

His anger was still there towards the Enchantress. But now, something else was slowly creeping inside the prince's chest. Fear?

Yes. This is fear.

The transfiguring apprentice, however, looked more resigned than terrified of his teacher.

"Must I, Master?"

The child-like Enchantress lifted one of her arms, the cloak keeping her features hidden from Prince Adam. The fae prince's hetero-chromatic eyes shone with annoyance, but he had to obey his overseer. "Very well. As you command."

He mocked the cursed prince one last time.

" _Your Highness_."

After making a fake curtsy, he returned into his owl form and returned to the witch's shoulder.

Silence came between the two.

Now Beast had to see what the witch had up her sleeve before doing anything else.

The witch removed her hood. Her child-like appearance clashing against the aura around her. He heard her, crystal clear.

"We finally meet again."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Here's hoping you'll enjoyed this, my friends. Don't forget to R &R!**

 **Hope you saved enough money to go watch Wonder Woman. 'Cause that movie is am-az-ing! Totally recommend. Ch** **ild like Enchantress is not going to be as kind as Agathe.**

 **She is fae, after all.**

 **Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve.**

 **Please support the official release - Yes, that was a young Jareth. He says hello.**


End file.
